


Alchemy

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemy, Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Anime References, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Fullmetal Alchemist references, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secrets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Allura's father was an alchemist. She's a little bit surprised that the people of earth--specifically Lance--know what that is and what that implies.Oneshot/drabble





	Alchemy

"So what did your dad do besides being the ruler of Altea and everything?" Lance asked one day. 

Allura turned to give him a look, to see if he was serious or not, or if he was just making another one of his many jokes. But the two of them were alone. He had been telling her about his family, about how much he missed them, and she was pretty sure she saw even just for a moment tears in his eyes... Lance knew she missed her family too. It wasn't a happy conversation at all. But maybe talking about jobs would lighten the mood a little? 

"Oh," Allura smiled then. "He was an alchemist." 

Using past tense hurt. 

Lance perked up. "Whoa, an alchemist? Like, the 'law of equivalent exchange' alchemist?"

"Why yes actually!" Allura was a little surprised, she had to admit. But pleased all the same of course. "Is alchemy also an important field on earth?"

"...you could say that, yeah."

Well he wasn't about to tell her about Fullmetal Alchemist, was he?


End file.
